marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 58
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary: Now fully powered with the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic, Doctor Doom attacks the Fantastic Four. Even with the return of the Human Torch and Wyatt Wingfoot, nothing they do can stop the super-powered villain. Satisfied with his dominance over this foes, Doctor Doom leaves them to begin his world conquest. Detailed Summary: The Fantastic Four are startled by the sudden image of Doctor Doom that has materialized over their headquarters as a storm rages, but it vanishes along with the tempest before they can determine what it means. Satisfied with his newly acquired powers and after gloating over the weakened Silver Surfer, Doctor Doom decides to attack the Fantastic Four directly. Using his stolen powers, Doom summons the Surfer's surf board and sails to New York. Back at the Baxter Building, Reed and Sue decide to head to their home in Southampton, leaving the Thing alone. Doom arrives shortly thereafter and attacks the Thing, pulling him out of the Baxter Building and into Central Park. The Thing proves to be no match for Doom and is rendered immobile by the Power Cosmic. Meanwhile, Johnny and his friend Wyatt Wingfoot are teleported to the roof of the Baxter Building by the Inhuman's dog Lockjaw. Johnny is furious that the animal has still failed to teleport them behind the Negative Zone barrier that traps the Inhumans in the Great Refuge. However, their attentions are taken elsewhere when Wyatt notices a gaping hole in the side of the building and they decide to go in and investigate. While home in Southampton, Reed Richards is working hard on a new invention when he is suddenly attacked by Doctor Doom. Like the Thing before him, Richards proves to be no match for the cosmic powered Doctor Doom. As Doom confronts Reed and Sue, Johnny finds the immobilized body of Ben and rushes to Southampton to get Reed's help. While Johnny battles Doom, Reed and Sue flee the sudden inferno. While back in Central Park, Wyatt Wingfoot uses Reed's Metabolic Accelerator to restore the Thing to normal. As Johnny's battle with Doom rages on, both Wyatt and Ben arrive on the scene. When Johnny moves clear, Wyatt fires an explosive shell at Doctor Doom, but it has no effect on their foe either. Helpless against Doom, the Fantastic Four resign to their fate. Doom then reveals that the entire purpose of his battle with them was not to destroy his hated foes, but to show them how futile it is to try to stop him. Doom speeds away gloating over how he will use his new found power to take over the world and his most hated enemies can do nothing about it. | Notes = * Johnny and Wyatt have been searching for a means of breaching the Negative Zone Barrier that traps the Inhumans in Attilan since . The barrier was placed around the home of the Inhumans by Maximus in . They discovered Lockjaw in and have been using him to try and teleport into Attilan since. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}